The Butterfly Effect
by Crimsonwings92
Summary: She flits and she flutters, looking so beautiful and happy and he loves her. Will he ever tell her? Or is it just the reaction to her Butterfly Effect? RikuxOC.


**Jamaican Sunshower: **Please! Do not! Kill Me! I know, my loyal readers, you are waiting for the next chapters to a bunch of my other stories, but I couldn't help this one! What had actually happened was that I was looking at some pics of Riku and listening to a song at the same time and got inspired to write this. And you're going to think this is completely stupid, but the song I was listening to wasn't even a song about butterflies. It was Fall Out Boy's "Disloyal Order of Water Buffalo". I know, don't hurt me. All the things that were running through my head at the time this story was born is way too much for me to explain. So, enjoy this new story of mine and I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything but India and the butterflies.

* * *

**The Butterfly Effect**

A butterfly.

That's what she resembled; a beautiful butterfly with soft, black wings designed in dark brown and gold colors. She had the same nature as one, flitting close to another soul, so close and so lovely that that person would instantly reach out and try to grab hold of her. However, just before they could close their hands around her tiny body, she would zip away, just out of reach. So close yet so far away from the hold of the one that instantly fell in love with her. She looked and acted much like a butterfly, well, at least to him she did.

Aquamarine eyes strayed away from the group they were once watching to stare at a young, teenage girl with a lithe body, ebony-colored skin, long, wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. She was occupying herself with a conversation including a few other girls from their class, her laugh ringing out and floating in the air, joining those of the other giggling girls.

"…and that's pretty much how I got him suspended from school. Without even trying too! Hahahaha…ha ha…ha…ha…Riku!"

He jumped, startled, aquamarine eyes snapping back to meet sky blue at the loud, irritated voice that had called his name. Riku blinked as he stared at his best friend Sora, the brunette looking completely pissed off.

"Uh…what is it Sora? What did I miss?" Riku asked, scratching the back of his head almost sheepishly.

Almost because Riku is cool and Riku is never sheepish.

"Oh nothing much…just my ENTIRE COOL STORY OF HOW I GOT JASON SUSPENDED WITHOUT TRYING!" Sora shouted for the entire school to hear, attracting attention from the kids in the hallway.

"Wow, maybe I should have been listening," Riku mumbled, sticking a finger in his ear and scratching it as it went numb from Sora's incredibly loud yell.

"I'll say. Save us both some trouble, will ya?" another voice came from Riku's right, a voice that belonged to Sora's twin brother Roxas.

"You guys aren't listening!" Sora shouted once more, his cheeks flushed red from anger and annoyance.

"Woah! Hey! Why all the screaming gentlemen?"

Three sets of eyes- one sky blue, one ocean blue, and the other aquamarine- all turned to another body that had joined them, the girl that Riku had been watching during his entire conversation with Sora.

"India, Riku and Roxas are ignoring me again!" Sora cried to the girl, big, crocodile tears trailing down his cheeks as he latched onto her waist.

"Awww. My poor little Soraaaa," India cooed to the brunette in a mamma-talking-to-a-baby voice while she pinched his tanned cheeks.

Sora looked up at India with huge, blue anime eyes, a fist to his mouth as he said cutely, "India, won't you punish them for me?"

India couldn't help the sweatdrop as she laughed nervously; "How about I just buy you ice cream instead at the Paopu Ice Cream Parlor?" she suggested, patting his cheek again.

Her words worked like magic for Sora bounced back up to his feet, a huge happy grin on his face at the words 'ice cream'.

"Yay! Ice cream!" he exclaimed, throwing his fist in the air as he chanted the words like a mantra in a happy tune, "First I'm going to eat chocolate! Then vanilla! Then strawberry! Then I'm going to try all the crazy flavors like Paopu Blueberry! And then Sugar Honey Raspberry! And then-"

While Sora went on and on and on about all the ice cream he was going to eat, as if India were made out of money and could afford all of it, India herself regrouped with Riku and Roxas.

"Man, how is it that you can calm Sora down like that and we can't?" Roxas said as he shook his head at his brother, a smirk across his lips.

"Because you're a guy and guys don't think like women do," India replied with a smile as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Wow, thanks for that," Roxas shot back with narrowed eyes before something registered in his mind, "But wait, I don't need to be a woman to know how to make Sora happy. I'm his brother."

"And yet you still don't know how to calm him down when he gets rowdy like that," India responded with a taunting grin on her face.

Riku couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips, "Burn."

Roxas glared, "Whatever."

"I'M BEING IGNORED AGAIN!" Sora suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs, irritating the curly haired female of the group.

India narrowed her eyes as she pinched Sora's cheek hard and said firmly, "Hush or you get nothing!"

Sora pouted cutely as India released him, bringing a hand up to his red cheek and touching it gingerly, "Sniff…that hurt."

"It was meant to."

Sora sniffed again before turning and making his way to his locker, which was actually three lockers down from where the group was currently standing. Roxas rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he, too, turned to walk with his brother.

"Better go with him to make sure he doesn't drown himself in his tears," he said, walking past the handsome silverette and the pretty ebony female.

"…Oh my God. You know, I never really thought about it, but that could very well happen. Go, save him!" India said, pushing Roxas faster towards the crying brunette who seemed to be already working on the drowning bit.

When they were finally alone, Riku and India looked at each other and laughed good-naturedly.

"Oh, man. My mornings wouldn't be half as fun without Sora around," India commented, giggling to herself as she shook her head, her black curls falling into her face.

"Sora makes everyone's mornings eventful, even if he's not trying. It's a gift," Riku replied.

"Or a curse," India said playfully, "or both. Hehehe."

Riku joined in her laughter once more before silence settled over them. India looked at the lockers, focusing on nothing really while Riku looked down at their shoes, every now and again glancing up at the ebony girl, wondering if he should ask the question that was on his mind. He decided to take a chance with it.

"So," he started, catching India's attention as he leaned against the windowpane they were standing in front of, his hands in his pockets, "What were you talking to Abby about? You two seemed to be having a lot of fun over there together."

India grinned as she shrugged her shoulders, "It was nothing. Nothing you need to concern yourself with anyway."

"What? Is it some big secret that you don't want anybody to know?" Riku prodded, smirking at the smaller girl.

"There's no secret. You just don't need to know about it," India replied, crossing her arms and looking away playfully.

"Is it something embarrassing?"

"No."

"Is it something horrifying?"

"No."

"Is it something sexual?"

"Why are we playing twenty questions again?" India asked sarcastically, turning dark brown eyes to Riku.

The aquamarine-eyed boy smirked again, "We're not playing twenty questions. I'm just trying to figure out what it is you can't seem to tell your best friend."

India's eyebrows rose in slight surprise, "You mean good friend."

"Aren't I your best friend? I have known you for 6 years now," Riku informed, poking her in the forehead.

India swatted his hand away, "So? I've known Kairi and Selphie for 6 years, that doesn't mean I'm best friends with them."

"Hmmm, true, but then again, I am the one that you made friends with first and I am the one that you tell most of your secrets to," Riku countered, smirking once again.

"Hmmm, you've got a point there," India replied, rubbing her chin as if thinking slyly, "Alright, my friend, I guess you are my best friend."

"Naturally," Riku responded, crossing his arms before leaning down into India's face and continuing, "So, what were you talking about with Abby? Hmmm?"

India rolled her eyes and said, "If you must know, I was-"

However, before she could get much farther in her answer, one of India's classmates came bounding down the hallway in an excited whirlwind and forcefully grabbed the darker girl away from Riku.

"Oh my God, India, I've been looking for you everywhere!" she all but shouted, her bright blue eyes wide and her shinny, blond hair bouncing around.

"What? What is it Kana?" India asked as the blond girl shook her in her excitement.

"The most amazing thing ever! I was just- oh! H-Hi Riku," Kana stopped her chatter when she noticed the silent, handsome man in front of her.

Riku gave her a small smile and a polite nod, "Hi Kana. How are you?"

"I'm f-fine! Thanks for asking!" Kana replied, her cheeks rosy with a blush as she stared into Riku's aquamarine eyes.

Riku nodded his head again, chuckling almost silently when India rolled her eyes and shook her head. It wasn't a secret that Riku had quite a few admirers for the man was basically considered a sex god at his school, not that he ever even had sex. He was just dripping with the appeal though: tall, strong stature, pale, creamy skin, firm jaw, high cheekbones, luscious yet unusual silver hair that brushed past his shoulders, and the most mesmerizing aquamarine eyes any girl would love to stare into. Riku was quite the looker to say the least and everyone knew it. Kana was just one of the many fans he had that practically worshipped the ground he walked on.

"Kana!" India shouted, startling the girl out of her stupor, "What did you come find me for again?"

"Oh! Oh that's right!" the blond stammered, blushing out of embarrassment, "I came to tell you that they got the positions in for the Cheer Squad!"

Now Kana was alight with excitement once again, her face glowing as she momentarily forgot that Riku was standing there, watching the two of them talk.

"Oh yeah, I remember you telling me that in class," India said as she nodded her head at the memory, "So, what's the deal? Are you still in or out?"

Kana waited for a few seconds, drawing out the suspense, before suddenly shouting, "I'm not only still in! I'm the Cheer Captain!"

"No way!" India said over Kana's screams of pure joy, "I'm so happy for you Kana! Way to go!"

"And I owe it all to you, India!" the girl suddenly said as she took India's hands in hers.

"Oh, nonsense, I didn't do anything," India insisted, flicking her hand in dismissal, but Kana wouldn't have it.

"No, really! If you hadn't worked with me on my routine and my confidence, I wouldn't have done as well as I did! Thank you so much!"

India smiled happily at the blond, genuinely proud of her. She and Kana had spent many long hours during the course of many long weeks to get ready for the Cheer Tryouts, India trying her damnest to boost Kana's confidence every time the girl felt like a failure. So, the ebony girl was quite pleased to hear that all their hard work paid off and generally very happy that the stress was over.

"Cheerleading Tryouts? Hehehe, I didn't know you were a cheerleader India," Riku said playfully as he smirked at the girl.

All India could do was glare as Kana decided to cut in and retort to Riku's comment for India.

"Oh, she's not really a cheerleader! She's just really good with rhythm and form and routines! And to show you my thanks, India, I'm taking you to get Jamba Juice right now!" she continued, a huge smile on her face.

"What, right now?" India asked incrediously.

"Right now!"

"Like… _right now_ right now?" India repeated with emphasis.

"Right now right now!"

"Uh…" India paused for a moment, really unsure of how to answer to this, "But…I think the bell is going to ring in like, 15 minutes so…"

"Don't worry about it! Jamba Juice is just down the street and I have the sports car today! Besides, with our good looks, the boys will have us in and out in no time!" Kana said cheerfully and loudly, drawing attention.

"There was no underlying sexual theme you sickos!" India shouted to everyone looking at them, the boys all smirking as they took Kana's words and flipped them.

Kana seemed completely oblivious as she grabbed India's hand and began to drag her away from the silver-headed boy; "Come on, India! We better get going or else we really will be late for class!" she exclaimed, sauntering off with India in tow.

India gave Kana a giggle of approval before turning pleading eyes to Riku from behind, mouthing the words 'help me' to him. All the young man could do was give an apologetic smile and shrug his shoulders.

"Have fun," he called after them, wincing slightly as India turned a heated glare on him.

After a few more seconds, the two females had rounded the corner and were out of sight, Riku sighing once he could no longer see India. He closed his eyes for a moment, chuckling slightly at all that had just taken place as he shook his head, before slinging his bag over his shoulder and making his way over to where Roxas and Sora were standing.

"Well, that was interesting," Roxas voiced, looking at the silverette, "What was that all about anyway? Why is Kana getting all friendly with India?"

Riku shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back against the lockers next to Sora's, "They're classmates, its not that unusual."

"But Kana's a cheerleader and India is…well, India. What are those two doing getting buddy-buddy like that? They're complete opposites!" Roxas persisted, clearly confused.

"Maybe India's just trying to expand her horizons and give the cheerleaders a chance!" Sora replied exuberantly, a big, silly grin on his face.

"I doubt that, Sora," Roxas said in a melancholy voice.

"You guys, it's no big deal, really. India was just helping Kana out with her cheer routine for the past couple of weeks cuz Kana asked for her help. The girl is just being nice and thanking India for all the help," Riku placated the twins, rolling his eyes at them.

Sora and Roxas looked at Riku before looking at each other, shrugging a moment later; "Okay," they replied simultaneously.

All was quiet between the three boys as Sora rummaged around in his locker, looking for the book he was going to need in a few minutes.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Roxas suddenly asked, directing his question to Riku as Sora looked over at the taller teen.

Riku opened his eyes and looked at the blond questioningly, "What are you talking about? Tell who what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Riku. When are you going to tell India that like her?"

Roxas was given a look of correction, one that he caught with a roll of his eyes.

"Sorry, let me try that again. When are you going to tell India that you love her?" Roxas rephrased, staring at the silverette and awaiting the answer.

It was no real mystery to those that were close to the handsome male that he had certain, strong feelings for the ebony-skinned girl. In fact, it was down right obvious at times, especially when he would prefer to spend an entire day with India instead of joining his male friends at the gym or the movies or on the field to play a game. Riku's life almost revolved completely around the girl, wanting nothing more than to make her happy every single day that he saw her just for the sake of seeing her bright, pretty smile. Riku did indeed love her; if only the feelings were mutual.

Riku closed his eyes again and leaned his head against the lockers, falling back into his own thoughts, ones that he was trying to put together so he could answer the question carefully. Roxas and Sora watched their taller friend silently, allowing him time to get his thoughts together.

"…never," was his answer after a long few minutes.

"What?" the twins repeated together.

"Never. I'll never tell her that I love her," Riku reiterated, running a hand through his silver locks, "It just wouldn't work out for us you guys."

"What are you talking about, Riku? You two are perfect for each other! You're completely in sync with one another! Whenever she's upset, you know exactly what to say and when to say it in order to make her feel better and whenever you're upset or angry, she's right by your side, doing anything and everything to make you happy again! You two are the perfect couple! How could this not work out for you?" Sora ranted, waving his arms around like a mad man.

"It's just a little something I like to call the Butterfly Effect," Riku answered, the one answer to all of Sora's questions.

"And what is that, exactly?" Roxas questioned, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he looked at his silver-headed friend with a critical gaze.

"It's her personality," Riku stated, drawing confused looks from the twins as he continued to explain, "India herself is like the Butterfly Effect. She gets close to someone, coaxing her way in to their heart with her beauty and charm and playful nature and makes them feel warm and wanted. She flits closer and closer, as if waiting for that person to reach out and grasp her in their hands, however, when they attempt to do so, she flies away, just out of reach, mocking them by being so close yet so far. India will never let herself be caught, she's much too free for that. No matter how much that person loves her or promises her that they will take care of her, she'll continue to stay out of reach, in her own safe zone in order to protect herself because she's too frightened to trust anyone but herself."

Both Sora and Roxas stared at the silverette, both at a loss for words at his explanation. Riku had actually given this a lot of thought they came to realize. It wasn't that he was afraid to confess to India, no, he was actually more than ready to do so because he thought he was the only one that could understand her and care for her the way she needed to be cared for. However, it was because he was the only one who truly understood her that he refused to confess; he knew India better than anyone else did and knew that she would never be tied down to anyone for any period of time. So even though it hurt him immensely to know that he would never be able to hold her like he wanted, to whisper sweet nothings to her like he wanted, to kiss her like he truly wanted, he had to keep it to himself. India was capable of showing love, but incapable of receiving or giving it and that's just the way she was.

However, even though all of this sounded very logical and realistic in his Riku's head, Sora refused to hear such nonsense. The brunette was always one to believe that the impossible could be possible if you just tried hard enough.

"So make her trust you, Riku," Sora spoke up, looking at his friend, "make her feel safe enough to want you to catch her. Make her see how much you love her."

"Sora, it isn't that simple," Riku started, sighing to himself before Sora cut him off.

"You say she's like a butterfly, right? Well, even butterflies find their mates! How do you think we have so many of them?"

"As idiotic as that sounds, Sora does have a point, Riku," Roxas piped up, earning a heated glare from his younger twin.

"So, you're saying that even though I know how India will respond to my feelings, I should still give it a chance?" Riku replied patronizingly.

"Isn't that what love is all about? Chances?" Roxas shot back with a smirk when Riku didn't have a come back, "Besides, who says you're right about the way she is anyway? For all we know, she could be waiting for someone to come and claim her. For all we know, she could be waiting for you."

With that, followed by the sound of the bell ringing, Roxas gave Riku one last smirk before turning and heading for class, Sora in tow. The brunette waved to his taller friend and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Just give it a go, Riku! If you're right in the end, then you can rub our faces in it! If we're right, then we have two friends who are much happier than they were previously!" the brunette said as his last words of wisdom before turning and following Roxas to class.

Riku stood and watched the two of them leave, sighing heavily to himself as he ran a hand through his silver locks once again.

"Give it a chance, huh? Che, they make it sound so easy," he muttered to himself, looking around at the near empty hallway, "And being in love with India is anything but."

There was a constant murmuring of voices all around him that afternoon after school, his classmates all filing out of the school gates to either go and hang with friends or go to sports practice or just go home and attempt to do homework only to give up at attempting and watch TV instead. Riku stood against the brick wall of the gates, his foot propped up behind him and his eyes closed with his head bent down, occupying his time by listening to his Ipod while he waited for India to come out of her class so they could walk home together. She had her last class of the day all the way across campus, so it took her longer to meet up with him, that and the fact that she liked to drag out her time by talking to a few of her classmates while on the way over. Riku had just gotten through the fourth song of his favorite playlist when he felt a sudden, sharp flick against his forehead. His eyes snapped open and there was a glare in place as he prepared to cuss out whoever dared to touch him when his eyes locked with a pair of warm, dark brown ones.

India stood in front of the silverette, her curly hair falling into her smiling face as she giggled at his expression; "Look at you, getting ready to fight!" she teased, flicking her hand at him, "You better watch that temper, it could get you in trouble."

Riku found himself smirking playfully as he took the earphones out of his ears, "I have yet to get into any trouble with my temper because unlike a certain female that I know, I can control it."

India rolled her eyes at his hint, "So I got into a couple of fights this past year, so what? That doesn't mean I can't control my temper!"

"Try seven fights this past year, not including the mosh pit, and in that last fight, you sent that poor girl to the hospital with a concussion," Riku stated matter-of-factly, narrowing his eyes at her.

India had no responses to that, all she could do was scratch the back of her head and look away with a pout. Riku caught her; curse him for her best friend! The handsome young man laughed at her pouting face, pushing himself off the wall and moving to her side, where he proceeded to ruffle her curly hair playfully.

"Come on, Amazon, let's get going," he cracked, moving to walk out of the school gates.

"Why do you keep calling me that? I'm not an Amazon!" India shouted, running after him.

"That's not what that girl said!" Riku shot back, smiling as he flicked her head.

India growled in her throat before lunging for him, "Riku!"

"Hahahaha!" the boy simply laughed as he dodged her attack, taking off down the sidewalk with India chasing him.

A couple of minutes went by of playful rough housing before the two friends settled into a steady walk side by side, basking in the warm, afternoon sun.

"So, how did your playdate with Kana go this morning? I didn't see you at lunch," Riku inquired, breaking the silence they were in once more.

India scoffed and rolled her eyes while shaking her head, "That's because we didn't get back until the bell for lunch to be over rang. Kana was so 'grateful' to me for helping her get cheer captain that she decided to skip our morning classes, take me shopping, and then take me out to lunch as a 'thank you' present."

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun," Riku teased, nudging her with his arm as the two strolled past the park near the school.

"Trust me, there is nothing fun about shopping with Kana. The girl is a whirlwind of fashion and cute things. Oh, look!" India suddenly cried, cutting herself off as she looked into the park.

"What am I looking at?" Riku asked, watching as India approached a bed of flowers and crouched down.

He followed after her, standing next to her as she giggled and smiled happily. He was confused, looking at the flowers to see what she saw and then, he saw it. A butterfly. His eyes widened in slight surprise as the insect with beautiful blue wings fluttered along the flowers, landing one every now and then in complete ignorance of the presence of two humans.

India giggled as she watched it, completely fascinated, "I can't believe it! The butterflies are finally back! Spring must be here now because butterflies die off when it gets too cold! That's good cuz for a moment I thought we were still in a very hot winter! Hehehe!"

Riku looked down at the pretty, ebony girl, watching with a warm heart as she followed the butterfly with her eyes, putting her finger out in an attempt to catch it. And surprisingly enough, it floated towards her and landed. India stood up slowly, not wanting to scare it away and turned towards Riku.

"Look, Riku, isn't it beautiful?" she asked him in a whisper, lifting her finger up for the silverette to get a good look at the insect.

Riku blinked, his eyes staring at India's caramel colored, lightly freckled face. The expression was soft, gentle, her lips curled into a lovely smile as she looked at the butterfly. She was captivated by it's beauty just like he was captivated by hers.

"Riku?" the young man let out a silent gasp as India addressed him again, "Don't you think she's beautiful?"

"…yeah," he answered in a soft whisper, just like India, "simply breathtaking."

India smiled joyously as she nodded her head and said, "I think so too!"

However, she probably wouldn't have said that if she knew that Riku wasn't talking about the butterfly at that moment.

The pretty butterfly with the blue wings suddenly took flight once more, flitting off of India's finger and flying over Riku's face, finding refuge on the tip of is his nose. The touch of the butterfly was soft and gentle, it's little legs dancing across his skin playfully as the insect flapped its' wings gently. It almost felt like it was giving him an innocent kiss as the butterfly sat there, making Riku look at it cross-eyed and causing India to laugh at the funny face he was making.

"Hehehehe! It looks like butterflies like you too!" she said, giggling into her hand.

"Um, I don't think so," Riku answered, blinking as the butterfly took off from his nose and floated back over the flowerbed, "They definitely like you. I was just something funny to look at."

"I'll say," India confirmed, laughing as Riku glared at her dully.

The two soon turned their attention to the butterfly, India letting out an 'awe' sound as the one insect floated over to another one just like it on a nearby flower. The two butterflies fluttered close together before settling down on a white daisy, their wings flapping gently every now and then, as if they were talking to each other.

"Look at that, isn't that sweet?" India asked, cocking her head to the side as she smiled at the two butterflies, "It must be her boyfriend or something."

"How are you so sure that that particular butterfly is a girl?"

India shrugged and smiled teasingly, "Woman's intuition, man. Get with the program."

"Oh sorry. Didn't mean to offend Miss Independent Woman," Riku mocked the ebony girl, rolling his eyes at her words.

India clicked her tongue and smacked Riku's arm, "Smartass. Come on, let's go."

After that final word, India turned and began to make her way back to the entrance of the park, preparing to continue her trek home with Riku. The silverette stayed behind a little bit longer, turning his attention back to the two butterflies that remained on that same daisy. He watched them for a moment, watched them communicate with each other by flapping their wings one after the other. It was then that a smile adorned his face and he nodded his head.

"I guess…if two real butterflies can find love…then maybe…India will find it with me too," he said quietly so only the two butterflies could hear him.

"Rikuuuuu! I'm going to leave without you!"

The handsome young man turned his head in India's direction, smirking as he rolled his eyes at her words.

"No she's not," he muttered to the butterflies once more before adding, "Wish me luck, will ya?"

With that, he turned and made his way to where India was waiting for him, tapping her foot oh-so-impatiently.

"Are you done ogling the butterflies now? Or do you wish for some more alone time?" India asked him mockingly, her arms crossed and a grin across her face.

"Impatient are we? Where do you have to be that you're suddenly rushing me?" Riku shot back, stuffing his hands into his pockets and resuming his walk home with India.

"Nowhere. I just don't want my sister freaking out, thinking that something's happened to me. Next thing you know, the police are out looking for my lifeless corpse cuz she's gone off the deep end and came to the conclusion that I was raped and murdered."

"…Why does your sister have an overactive imagination again?" Riku asked, quite taken back by this elaborate explanation.

"She's been through a lot," India said with a shrug, "She'll get over it…one day…hopefully."

"I don't think so," Riku replied, closing his eyes as he continued walking with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, you're one to talk! What was it that you did when I went away for a week to Traverse Town to kick it with a friend of mine? You went a told everyone that I had been kidnapped and was being held prisoner so you formed an army to come and find me!"

Riku merely shrugged, "I had every right to be worried and overreact like that. You didn't tell me where you were going."

"Oh I'm sorry, why don't I just make life really simple for you and just have a GPS implanted in my brain so you can track down my every movement mother?" India countered frantically, her eyes wide as her voice got higher.

Riku put his hands up defensively to soothe her rant, "Okay, okay, I get it. I promise not to freak out anymore if you suddenly just disappear without a word to anyone."

"But I did tell someone!"

"Who?"

"My teddy," India said cutely, her voice taking on the tone of an infant.

Riku paused slightly and looked at her, "Your…teddy?"

"Yeah, the teddy bear that you won for me at that fair 5 year ago," India answered, clasping her hands behind her back.

"You still have that thing?" Riku asked incredulously, his eyes wide with surprise.

India looked to the side, confused by his behavior, "Yes? What, did you expect me to just throw it out?"

"Kind of, yeah," Riku answered, earning a smack to the arm.

"Riku, that's rude!" India exclaimed in mock anger, "That bear is very special to me!"

Riku rubbed his arm as a slight sting set in, "Really?"

"Yes! It was given to me by my best friend after all!"

Here, India put her hands on her hips in an authoritive manner, yet the grin on her face told Riku that she was merely teasing him in mock anger. The silver-headed young man lowered his hand and gave India a very genuine smile, one that he hardly gave to anyone but her.

"Is that so? Well, I'm glad it still means so much to you," he responded, his aquamarine eyes soft.

India blinked in confusion, looking away as her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest. Riku's been doing that a lot lately, making her heart race out of control. She couldn't understand why, though, he's always been really sweet and nice to her and she knew that his true smiles were reserved for her, but for some reason, they seemed different now. They seemed to have more meaning to them, as if he wasn't just smiling because she was his best friend anymore. He was smiling like that because…

India shook her head to get rid of her wild thoughts, both she and Riku stopping on the corner of her street. She took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart and force her reddened cheeks to lighten up before she looked up at the taller male with a smile.

"Well, this is where we say goodbye!" she said, turning to walk down her street with a wave, "See ya later, Riku!"

"…Wait."

India stopped before she could walk any farther than the few feet she already had when Riku had grasped her wrist within his hand. She turned to face him once again, her dark brown eyes inquisitive as she stared into his aquamarine ones. Riku looked down at her, his heart racing and his mind whirling: What the hell was he doing?

"Um, I have a question to ask you," he finally said lamely, releasing her hand as she turned to face him fully.

"Okay, shoot," she replied.

Riku stopped, biting his lower lip as he averted his gaze to the left, fighting down the blush that was threatening to appear on his pale cheeks.

"What if…what would you do if I told you that I knew someone loved you? Like, in love with you?" he asked her, lifting his bluish-green gaze to meet her dark brown one.

India cocked her head to the side in confusion, her black curls falling into her face as she furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Um…huh?" was her lame reply.

Riku sighed and tried again, "What would you do if I knew someone that was in love with you?"

"Well, that depends on who it is," India responded as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, "…who is it?"

"Can't tell you that."

"Why not? I mean, you're already kind of telling me, so you might as well!"

"Sworn to secrecy," Riku replied with an amused smirk, trying to hide the fact that his heart was racing and he was getting nervous.

India resorted to whining as she stomped her feet and pouted, "Rikuuuuu! Come on, I'm curious now!"

Riku chuckled before leaning over her body, his face mere inches from hers. India stopped her actions and stood stock still as Riku moved closer, a smile on his face that made her heart skip a beat as his bangs swept lusciously into his eyes.

"You'll find out one day, India. Until then, just be happy," he replied, brushing his lips against her forehead before standing straight and turning to walk away.

India watched him go, bringing her hand up to touch the spot on her forehead where Riku's lips had been. It wasn't really uncommon for him to kiss her forehead or her cheek, he's been doing that ever since they met when they were younger, but somehow, the gesture still seemed to make her blush.

"Wait! At least give me a clue about him! Like…what does he think of me?" she called to Riku's retreating back.

The handsome young man turned back to her with a mysterious smile and called out, "He refers to you as a butterfly a lot!"

India scratched her head in bewilderment, "Huh?"

Riku merely laughed at her, waved, and continued his walk to his house, leaving poor India alone to ponder his words.

"A butterfly? What?"

Why are boys so weird?

"…I still don't get it."

India was laying on her bed in her room that Saturday afternoon, her mind still confused from the conversation she had with Riku the past Monday. She just couldn't get it out of her mind, the prospect of someone being in love with her both flattering and bewildering. Who on earth would be in love with India.

"This isn't healthy," she said to herself as she stared up at her ceiling, "I really shouldn't be pondering this so much. Riku said that the day would come when I would find out. I should be patient until then…I should go outside."

With that as her last thought, she jumped off of her bed and made her way to her bedroom door. She took a glance at her jacket and toyed with the idea of taking it with her; even though spring was basically upon them, they still had those odd spring storms that seemed to creep up on them from time to time. India decided against taking it, though, deeming it too sunny and warm for a spring storm to appear out of nowhere. She bounded down the stairs in her usual jubilance, waltzing by the kitchen where her older sister, Audrey, was located.

"I'm going for a walk, Audrey!" she said as she passed the kitchen and made her way to the door.

"Okay, just be careful! And don't stay out too long! You don't want to be caught in a storm if one comes!" the older woman called back.

India rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I doubt there will be a storm today! It's just too sunny and warm out there!"

"You never know sis!"

"Yeah, yeah," India mumbled before she stepped out into the warm, spring air, taking a deep breath of its sweetness.

India walked through the bustling streets of Destiny Islands, blending in among the crowd as she went window-shopping. However, window-shopping was only fun if you had any money to spend just in case you saw something you wanted. In this case, India was flat broke. With a groan, she hung her head, scratching the back of her curls as she tried to think of something entertaining to do.

"Let's see, who could hang out today? I guess I could call up Kairi, Namine, and Selphie to see if they want to hang out, but they usually like to shop and I don't have money. Maybe Tidus and Wakka? Naw, they're probably playing Blitzball or something. There's always Roxas, Axel, Riku, and Sora! Oh, but wait! They're all at the movies already farther inland! Oh!" India groaned again as she clutched her curls, "There's nothing to do…wait! I can go the Play Island!"

Yes, of course! The little island of dreams and make believe that used to be the fortress of fun India would visit every weekend when she and all her friends had free time. That place was so peaceful and serene, it was the perfect place for relaxing! So, off she went to the docks to board her little, black boat and paddle her way to the island. It wasn't that far away, really, about 10 minutes by boat if the waters were clear and calm. After said 10 minutes, India tied up her little paddleboat, the one Riku and the others had built for her when she first came to the islands, and trekked across the sand. It was silent and peaceful, just like she knew it would be, with the only sound being the waves washing up and washing out in a continuous rhythm.

"Ah! Now that's more like it!" she exclaimed, lying down upon the soft, golden sand with her hands behind her head.

She closed her eyes and basked in the warm, afternoon sun, allowing the rays to warm her slightly cold skin.

"This is just the perfect day to chill and take a nap," she said to herself with a sigh.

The constant sound of the crashing waves was her lullaby, the sun's rays her soothing caresses against her skin. It was much too peaceful to be worried about anything right now, much too calm, much too perfect, so much so that she didn't see the dark storm clouds gather in the sky until…

BOOM! CRASH! CLAP!

India gasped as her eyes shot open, confusion and panic shinning in them at the sight before her. What had once been the perfect scene of a peaceful afternoon was now a nightmare. The once clear blue sky was now covered in angry dark clouds that opened up and allowed sharp raindrops to pelt her in her face. The peaceful ocean was now a roaring sea of fury, the waves wild and crashing uncontrollably; it was a spring storm.

"What the hell? Of all the rotten luck!" she screamed, stumbling to her feet as she covered her face, attempting to shield it away from the assaulting rain.

BOOM! CRASH! CRASH! BOOM!

India flinched at the sound of the thunder crashing loudly above her head, the lightening blinding her each time it flashed. She looked around a little disoriented, trying to pick out of her brain where the dock her boat was tied up was.

"I have to get out of here!" she said to herself, making her way towards the dock, fighting against the strong-blowing wind.

She finally made it and climbed up the tiny ladder that led to the boats at the end of the dock only to stop and gasp a moment later.

"No way!" she screamed; her boat was gone!

The waves had been crashing so viciously that the boat was forced away from the dock and was now floating somewhere out to sea. She was stranded on the Play Island. She couldn't even use her phone due to the fact that she didn't charge it and the battery was dead.

"Again, I repeat, OF ALL THE ROTTEN LUCK!" she screamed to the heavens, earning another crash of thunder in reply.

She looked around her, trying to find some place to take shelter so she wouldn't be so wet anymore. Her eyes fell on the entrance to the Secret Passage, her only real form of shelter. She made a dash for the entrance, sighing in relief when the rain stopped pelting her horribly.

"Well, I guess I'm stuck here until someone comes to find me. Oh man, I'm really going to hear it from Audrey now," she sighed to herself, moving farther in to the Secret Passage to sit down and wait the storm out.

Back on the main island, in a small but very comfy home, Riku sat in his living room watching an episode of MTV's "Scarred". He, Sora, Axel, and Roxas had been at the movies that day and had made it home just in time to avoid being caught in the storm. He was grateful for their timing too because it looked pretty ugly out there. Riku looked at his phone expectantly, a little disappointed when he had no new messages. He had sent a text message to India when the storm started, asking her if she as okay and at home safely. He's been waiting for 10 minutes and he has yet to get a reply back. He hoped that didn't mean anything bad.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

Riku was startled out of his musings when the home phone began to ring, settling back down when his mother, Sayumi, answered it. He looked at the clock above the television, noting that it was now 6 PM at night; he vaguely wondered who could be calling his house at this time during a storm? Maybe it was just a concerned parent that wanted to make sure all the children were home safely or at least at a friend's house nice and safe.

"Hello?…Oh, hi, Audrey! How are you?…What?…India?…No, I'm afraid she's not here," Riku immediately perked up when he heard India's name pass through his mother's lips, listening intently to her side of the conversation, "You haven't seen her since this afternoon?…Oh my…Well, I'm sure she's fine, Audrey, she must be at someone's house…Okay, okay, just calm down, we'll find her. I'll call the Yukatas and see if they have heard from her…I don't know what she'd be doing with them, but we have to try! Maybe she's found shelter with them!…Okay, Audrey, you just keep trying her cell and I'll call everyone else that I know. She'll be fine, I know it."

With that, Riku's mom hung up the phone, the boy getting up and going into the kitchen to see her looking at the counter worriedly.

"Mom, what's up?" he asked her, snapping her out of her trance.

Sayumi looked up, her eyes filled with concern, "That was Audrey, India's sister. She says India had gone out earlier today and hadn't returned home. Audrey has called all of India's friends and none of them has seen her. She's not even answering her phone! Oh, my! I hope she's alright and she's out in this storm!"

Riku's mother then continued to pick the phone back up and dialed a number that was written on a pad next to the wall-phone, calling the Yukatas just like she promised Diana. Riku remained rooted to the spot he had stopped in, his eyes wide and his heart beating fast with worry. He couldn't believe he was right.

"Wait, so she can't find India anywhere?" Riku asked frantically.

Sayumi looked at her son, taking the phone that was hooked between her shoulder and ear into her hand and covering the mouthpiece, and replied, "No, not since this afternoon. Audrey said that India had decided to get some fresh air at that time and left the house. That's the last she's heard of her."

"But…But she has to know something of where she is! India couldn't have just disappeared!"

"Let's hope not sweetie. Hello, Kim? This is Sayumi, Riku's mom! We have a problem!" Sayumi brought her attention back to the phone when it was answered on the other end, telling the person the situation worriedly, leaving Riku to his own worry.

India was out there somewhere in this storm, probably all alone with no way of getting back home. He suddenly remembered the times when he and the others were on the Play Island and a storm had hit, forcing them to remain stationary on the island because they knew it was simply too risky to try and go back to the main island by their little paddle boats. It was always best to just stay put on the island until the storm blew over…wait a minute.

"Okay, thank you Kim. I'll let you know if anything turns up-uh! Riku, what are you doing?" Sayumi said as she hung up the phone and watched her son fly through the living the room, slipping on his shoes and pulling on his jacket while grabbing a small duffle bag.

"I think I know where she is," Riku mumbled almost inaudibly as he moved into the kitchen, stuffing the duffle bag with chips and some water and some other forms of food.

"What?"

"India, I think I know where she is," Riku repeated louder, grabbing a spare jacket off the rack next to the front door, stuffing the article of clothing into the bag along with the food.

"Wait a minute! Riku, where are you going?" Sayumi asked, confused beyond reason as to what her son was up to.

"India isn't at her house and she's not at ours and she's not with anyone else! So that leaves one last place to look," Riku answered, flinging the door open, the rain immediately pelting him in the face.

However, this didn't stop him as he put his hood up and ran out into the storm, the duffle bag over his shoulder. Sayumi called frantically to her son for him to stop and wait.

"Riku! Come back here! You can't go out in this rain! Riku!" she called only to have her pleas fall on deaf ears as Riku made a mad dash for the docks where his own paddleboat jerked and skipped due to the harsh waves crashing against it.

This was extremely dangerous, going out to sea in such a small boat by himself during an angry storm, but Riku would take this risk. He would do it to get to his butterfly. He paddled and paddled, fighting the waves as he struggled to get to the Play Island, giving 110% of his strength and determination to reach his destination. He was detoured for only a moment when he felt his boat hit something hard yet unstable. He looked through the pouring rain to see that he had run into a black and gold paddleboat. It was India's.

'So she is on the Play Island,' he thought to himself, looking behind him to see that he only had a few more feet to go before he reached his destination.

He was successful.

Riku tied up his own boat at the docks before turning and looking around at his surroundings. He pondered for a moment, trying to think hard on where India could be on the island while the storm raged loudly around him. Riku closed his eyes and tried to remember. When they were kids and were stuck on the island, Riku and anyone he was stuck with would go to…the Secret Passage! It was always dry and made for a good shelter!

He made a mad dash for the Secret Passage, ducking into the entrance and taking a moment to collect himself. He took several deep breaths as he lowered the hood of his jacket and started walking down the winding path. He emerged into the air pocket in the Secret Passage a minute later, taking in all the tree roots and odd drawings on the walls that he had done with his friends. And right there, sitting beside, almost hidden by actually, a large tree root was India. She had her legs crossed at the ankles with her back against the stonewall and her earphones in her ears as she listened to music to pass the time.

The one thing she never forgot to charge was her Ipod. Go figure.

"India!" Riku exclaimed, causing the ebony-skinned girl to jump from the sudden noise.

She looked up in surprise, her eyes lighting up as a smile stretched across her face at the sight of her best friend.

"Riku! You're here!" she cried, jumping up from her spot on the floor to throw her arms around the handsome young man's neck in relief, "It's so good to see you!"

"Likewise," the young man answered, becoming alarmed when he felt India's cold skin, "India, you're freezing. And you're shivering!"

India waved it off nonchalantly as if it were nothing, but contradicted herself when her teeth started chattering and she hugged her arms close to her body to keep herself warm. Riku took off his duffle bag and opened it, pulling out the extra jacket he had packed.

"Here, put this on," he told her gently, helping her to get her arms through the sleeves, "There. Is that better?"

India sighed in relief as Riku put the hood of the jacket over her head, nodding in confirmation that it was indeed much better than what she was feeling before.

"It's so much better. Thank you," she replied gratefully, smiling up at her best friend.

Riku smiled back, helping her sit back down in the same spot she was sitting in before as he, too, took a seat next to her closely so they could share body heat. India curled her legs up to her body and instinctively leaned into Riku as the boy rummaged through his duffle bag once more, pulling out two bottles of spring water and two packets of poptarts.

"Here, take these. You must be hungry," he said, handing a packet of poptarts and a bottle of water to India.

India took them gratefully, grinning at her best friend, "How did you know that I didn't eat anything before coming out here?"

"You women have your intuition and we men have ours," Riku answered playfully, unscrewing the cap on his water bottle and taking a swig of it.

India rolled her eyes as she did the same, opening her poptarts to start eating them. All was quiet between them for a good two minutes before Riku started speaking again.

"What on Earth are you doing out here during this storm anyway, India?" he asked her, taking a bit of his own poptart.

India shrugged, "I was bored, so I came out here."

"Being on the Play Island all by yourself is fun to you?"

India shrugged again, looking at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "There was nothing else to do."

"Why didn't you just call me? We could have gone out together or something," Riku persisted.

"You were out with the guys, Riku!" India answered.

"I would have taken you with us! They like you enough!"

"Riku, I don't need to be babysat. I can take care of myself," India replied.

"Yeah, sure," Riku said sarcastically, his eyes narrowed as he drank some more water.

India responded by smacking his arm with a smile on her face, "Whatever! Anyway, I was thinking…about what you said on Monday."

"Mmmhmm and?" Riku pressed, his heart starting to flutter as the old topic was brought up.

"And I've been racking my mind all week over who it could possibly be! I mean, someone who's in love with me and refers to me as a butterfly? I don't know anyone like that! Who thinks of me as a butterfly anyway? How do I resemble a butterfly?" India ranted, shaking her head.

Riku couldn't help the chuckle as he answered her question, undoubtedly giving himself away as he did even though he didn't mean to do so.

"Maybe he thinks of you as a butterfly because you act so much like one," Riku said fondly, staring at the ground at his feet.

India blinked, "I do?"

He nodded, "You do. You act so much like one sometimes, just flitting around, landing from place to place, never satisfied so you get up and take off again. You draw people to you, bringing them in with your beauty, tempting them with a smile so sweet that they can't help but follow and want to capture you. But when it looks like they've gotten just close enough to do so, you take off again, fluttering your wings and hovering just out of their grasp, so beautiful and innocent as a butterfly. No one can be mad at you because they know that that's your nature, it only makes them love you more."

India stared at Riku, her best friend, her companion, at the man who was in love with her and she knew that. She could see that he was the one who loved her unconditionally no matter how many times she flew away from him for it was only Riku who had ever, now that she remembered, referred to her as a butterfly. Even though it was just once, when they were younger, he was still the only one.

"India?" Riku asked aloud, turning his head to look at her when he was suddenly jumped on and pushed down to the ground.

His eyes widened and a blush spread across his cheeks when he felt a pair of soft, warm lips press to his own, black curls caressing his face as India kissed him. She pulled away after a moment, her own caramel cheeks gaining a pinkish color as she averted her eyes to the wall.

"Sorry about that," she muttered in embarrassment.

"It's okay," Riku breathed, a silly smile on his face as his lips tingled from the kiss.

India giggled and shook her head, "Why didn't you tell me before instead of making me think really hard all this week? My brain felt like it was about to explode!"

Riku chuckled as he sat up, moving them around so his back was against the wall and India was sitting in his lap. He brought his hand up to brush some of her hair out of her eyes, his fingers dancing over her cheek lightly, ticklishly, causing the girl to giggle at the light touch.

"I didn't just tell you before because I was afraid that you would only turn away from me," Riku answered, "I was afraid that if I showed you any affection other than that of a friend, you would shut me out of your life forever and I couldn't have that. Even if it meant never telling you that I loved you, keeping it locked away, I would have endured that pain. I would have rather just remained your best friend for the sake of remaining in your life."

Riku threaded his fingers through India's black curls, bringing her head closer as his lips brushed the area just above her left eye. He repeated the gesture right on her eyelid then on her cheek until finally he settled them on her pink lips. India closed her eyes, sighing when Riku parted from her, resting his forehead against hers as he spoke once again.

"But I guess, I never really had anything to worry about…did I?" he asked, opening his eyes to look into her golden ones.

India giggled and shook her head, "Not really, I think it was bound to happen anyway. Cliché movies didn't just pop out of the air, you know?"

Riku chuckled and held her close as India laid her head down on his chest, snuggling close to his warmth as the storm continued to rage outside. They were both wet and a little cold and both preferred to be inside a warm house, but right now, they had each other, and they could live without everything else.

"Riku?" India whispered.

"Yes butterfly?" Riku replied, chuckling.

India giggled before saying, "…I love you."

"I love you, too."

"And I'll never fly away from you."

"I know."

India tightened her hold on him as she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his strongly beating heart.

"…Never."

"Riku!"

Silver hair swayed in the wind as the tall, handsome young man turned around to see his bubbly friend, Sora, sprinting down the hall towards him that Monday morning, his twin brother not too far behind.

"Hey Sora. What's up?" Riku greeted him as the brunette stopped in front of him, a big, cheesy grin on his face.

"Is it true? Did you finally confess to India?" Sora exclaimed, his eyes shinning bright with excitement and glee.

Riku blinked then smirked as he replied, "Where did you hear that?"

"Kairi told me after India told her! So? Is it true? Are you and India an item now?" Sora shot off, bouncing around like a little kid.

"Well, if you need more confirmation, then yes, it is true," Riku answered with a nod, flinching slightly when Sora gave a loud cry of victory.

"I knew it! I so knew you two would end up together! You make an awesome couple! You're perfect for each other!"

"I agree," Roxas said from behind his twin, smiling at the taller male while giving a nod, "Congrats, Riku, you and India deserve each other."

Riku nodded back with a grateful smile, "Thanks Roxas, I couldn't be happier."

"Hey! Speaking of India, where is she? I thought you two would be joined at the hip for the first day at school as a couple!" Sora inquired, looking around for a familiar head of black curls.

"She's at home, sick," Riku replied with a chuckle, shaking his head, "She got a cold from being out the storm for so long without a jacket. Not to mention she was soaking wet when I finally got to her."

"I bet her sister is giving her hell for it, too," Roxas added, laughing warmly.

"I bet so too. I'm going to call her right now, actually, to make sure she's alright before class starts," Riku announced, pulling out his phone to dial the familiar number.

"Okay, see you in class," Roxas said, making his way to the respective room.

Sora stayed behind for a moment longer, giving that big cheesy grin with the 'thumbs up' sign as he said, "Congratulations, Riku! I'm happy for you! Tell India I hope she gets better!"

Riku nodded his thanks, watching as Sora turned and made to follow his twin to class, leaving the silverette to his phone call. Riku dialed the number and put the phone to his ear, listening to the rings until the phone was answered. After the fourth ring, a voice replaced the noise, the voice of his best friend turned girlfriend, India.

"…'Ello?" she answered, causing Riku to chuckle at the sound.

She sounded so sick and miserable but adorably nasally.

"Hey India, how are you feeling?" he asked her gently, leaning against the lockers.

"This isn't fair! Sniff! How come I'm the only one that got sick? Sniff!" she said in that same nasally voice.

"Because you were the only one who went out in the storm without a jacket love," Riku answered her fondly, chuckling again.

"This isn't funny Riku! Sniff! I'm completely miserable! And Audrey isn't making it any better! She keeps coming in here saying 'I told you not to stay out too late! You didn't listen to me and look what's happened!' Ah! Ah! Achoo!"

Poor baby.

Riku smiled lovingly as India whined over the phone, placating her sour mood by saying, "Tell you what, India, I'll come by after school with mom's chicken soup and a few movies and I'll help take care of you."

"Sniff…you'd do that? But what if you get sick, too?" India asked, calming down slightly.

"I'll take that chance. I'd do anything for you love," Riku answered, his heart swelling with love once again.

India sniffed silently for a few seconds before her voice could be heard once again, "Thank you Riku. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Only for you, sweetheart."

"Sniff…I love you, Riku."

"I love you too, butterfly."

India giggled on the other end, bid Riku good-bye, before she hung up the phone just in time for the bell to ring, signaling the beginning of classes. Riku stared down at his phone, a love-struck grin on his face. He chuckled to himself quietly before pushing off of the lockers and turning to head to class, but not before something in the window caught his eye. He turned his attention to the outside, quite surprised to see a blue butterfly like the one from last Monday fluttering in front of the window. Was it the same butterfly from last Monday? He wasn't sure, but he got the feeling it was when another blue butterfly joined the first one. He smiled as he approached the two insects, nodding to them as if they had addressed him in some way.

"Thanks for the good luck," he said to them quietly, "It all worked out for us."

The butterflies simply continued to flutter in front of him. Riku chuckled.

"Promise me that you'll take care of each other and I'll promise to always take care of India, okay?"

The butterflies flew around each other in a circle before they turned and flew away into the sky. Riku watched them go, now understanding why a butterfly acts the way it does. Yes, it may taunt and tempt a person into loving it. Yes, it may be irresistibly beautiful and sweet. And yes, it may seem like it never wants to be tied to someone else, but that's because the butterfly already has someone who loves them. The butterfly is already happy and doesn't need anyone else to make its' life complete. It flies away to find its' soulmate who is waiting for them not too far away; they are always waiting for each other and they will always find each other.

"I'll take that as a yes," Riku said to the retreating pair before he too turned away to head to class, waiting out the rest of the day so he could be rejoined with his soulmate.

Butterflies always find their mate.

**The End

* * *

**

**Jamaican Sunshower: **Alright! Well, that was the end of that! Gotta say, I'm kind of happy with the ending, it was pretty cool I think! Hehehe! Anyway, review please and tell me what you think! I love getting reviews! They're fun to read!


End file.
